Reflections Looking In
by naktheinvader
Summary: This story is about Nak my character falling in love with Zim and Also Dib this is a pretty good thing I think Im new to this sorry well enjoy ^_^


Reflections Looking In The Child of Horrible Doom warning all who hate invader Zim dont diss me this is my first try at making a whole story perfecto really scary thing O_o whee Dibby goodness ^_^;; im twisted sorry  
  
written by Naktheinvader also known as invader Nak all characters except Nak are copywrited by Jhonen Vasquez"GOD" ^_^ im adicted what can I say but MOOF ISH ME!! _______________________________________________ It was a day like no other in Miss Bitters Class She was really pissed at the principle when he anounced that a new student was coming to her room on Halloween  
  
the best time for the kids the misrible time for her Today miserible dirt children we have a new horible student.  
  
a tall girl withdark purple hair and black pants a demon cat shirt walked in the unique thing about it was over the girls eye there was a grey scar and on the back of her shirt had a wierd symbol.Hi I'm Nak she said looking at Dib falling in love with him I moved here from England.  
  
Thats Nice the evil teacher said Now go sit behind the kid with the enormous sized head she said pointing to Dib My Heads Not Big!!he yelled anoyed of every one saying that.  
  
Silence!! Miss Bitters said as she walked over toher desk and sat down watching Nak sit behind Dib.  
  
Nak looked at Dib well the back of his head. She waited until the lunch bell rang and then walked with the other kids to the lunch tables she looked at a wierd green colored kid whos name was Zim he was all alone.  
  
He looks lonely, she thought as she walked over to his table and sat down next to him.he wasnt aware that a human was next to him until she spoke wich nearly scared him out of his mind Hi im Nak she smiled at him.  
  
Why Are You Sitting Here!!?? he was really anoyed that a human was next to him  
  
You looked lonely sitting here alone don't you have any friends?she said  
  
I don't need pathetic friends human!!he walked off to the next class angry did he really like her or did he hate her. He dont like me she thought and slumped off to the next class.  
  
The next class was art she looked around she was lost completely.  
  
Hey Nak a voice broke the silence it was Dib.She turned around and saw him.  
  
Hi she replied in a timid voice. He smirked at her Kinda lost huh?his voice was kinda mocking.  
  
Yeah..she replied he wasn't sweet like she thought he was.  
  
I'll walk to class with you if you want he grinned slightly causing Nak to back away. Umm you ok?he put a hand on her shoulder. (really undib like screw its a love story)  
  
Yes I'm fine she walked inside the class over to an empty table while the teacher asigned partners to work on a painting project the pairs were Dib and Rob, Zim and Nak, and other pairs of kids.  
  
Oh boy I have to work with stupid Dib said Rob he hated Dib well alot of people in the school did.  
  
I dont like being with you either Rob... said Dib sighing  
  
I guess I'm with you human Nak thing... he glared at her.  
  
What did I ever do to you Zim I just came here I never bothered you or anything did I? she sat down on a chair awaiting a responce from him.  
  
Well....he started you um.. kinda umm did um... nothing came to mind Just don't get in my way he looked over at Nak who was drawing something Weren't you listening he grabed the picture from Nak and looked at it.  
  
Shes irken he thought but only irkens know about irkens and stupid Dib... Thats you isn't it he said pointing to the picture.  
  
She nodded.  
  
You want my mission!! you can't have it!!! go back to Irk you horible little stink!!! he couldn't think of a word for it  
  
In a choked up voice she spoke fine I will go and be hated and killed she walked out the door no one noticing and went back to her base and layed on the couch.  
  
-Meanwhile at school-  
  
Dib looked to Zim hey Zim wheres Nak did you kill her or something?  
  
No He replied in an angry tone of voice I would never touch that pathetic thing called Nak.  
  
-The bell rang and the kids went home-  
  
Dib looked around no one was there but Zim was Zim tell me the truth where is she?!  
  
Why would you want to care or know shes irken and wants my mission he said it in a evil tone of voice.  
  
Did she tell you that Zim?  
  
No!! but I know She wants it alot of evil Irkens like her do.he said really anoyed.  
  
Nak walked though the door and took her bag then walked twoards the door.  
  
You said you were leaving Nak!! Zim glared at her You mission stealer!!!  
  
Zim your not even on a mission the tallest lied like they did to me.. she walked out the door and I did love you Zimmy I really did... she disapeared and was gone.  
  
Zim heard the last part and felt kinda bad he got his thoughts together and ran home to his base going down to the lab. Computer Find Me Nak's Base!!!  
  
-The base apeared on the computer with a blue wolf infront of it-  
  
Gir watch the house I'll be back  
  
-the sir looked at him stupidly and played with a moose instead.-Whee More Fun Moosey yay  
  
He ran to the base in his disguise he reached there panting hoping hes not to late he knocked on the door and a greyish colored wolf answered.  
  
What do you want short weak Irken? she said coldly  
  
Is Nak here?? he ignored the short weak part Why Do You Want To Know? she snarled in a cold voice she glared at Zim  
  
Because he started then Nak walked over to the door sending Bek away to prepare dinner  
  
Zim? what are you doing here? she was oddly confused you hate me dont you?  
  
I umm I He moved closer to her I'm sorry about thinking your all evil and wanting my mission and I love you he said in a shy voice rubbing the back of his head shyly  
  
really? she was shocked no one ever loved here before  
  
Yes really he blushed lightly when she hugged him i still have a mission though to distroy and conquer earth for my Tallests  
  
-Nak hissed at the name tallests.-  
  
Hey? whats wrong don't you like your leaders?  
  
There not my leaders their nothing ever wonder about this scar I got it from them I used to be small and weak before tears welled in her violet eyes  
  
But why were you sent here? the idea flashed though his head.  
  
I ran away and stole a sir for me to have eventually they found me and shackled me to a wall not letting me go unless to get them something I was there slave nothing more.  
  
But your too pretty and strong to be a slave... I had no idea..... he gently hugged Nak he kissed her cheek gently smiling she's so pretty and cute how could they be so cruel to her.. he looked at the evil wolf who glared back at him.  
  
Your pathetic to think she loves you stated Bek.  
  
Shut up Bek I know she does love me he glared and walked over to the couch with nak lieing her on it  
  
The wolf glared at him and her claws exstended from her paws ready to stab Zim to death.  
  
Say good bye to your ownly love Zim it will be the last time you will ever see her again or this world you will be dead...With that She leaped up in the air twoards him*  
  
hey pretty good begining huh? cliff hanger ending XD i know ish bad im bad at this;_;  
  
it sounds better than my original I did in my book thingy 


End file.
